Cat and Mouse
by SingingMisery
Summary: It was easy to ignore him, at first. After all, he was just a way through to Caleb. But then Chase started to notice just how beautiful Tyler Simms was.


Title: Cat and Mouse

Pairing: Non-Con Chase/Tyler

Warnings: Creepy observations by our favorite bad guy, implied rape

Notes: This is done for The April Fools Mini-Round on Rounds of Kink on LJ. Prompt was forbidden loves/lusts.

* * *

It was easy to ignore him, at first. After all, he was just a way through to Caleb. But then Chase started to notice just how beautiful Tyler Simms was. Then he got to thinking...

What better way to ruin Caleb and have some fun at the same time? Tyler was the easiest target, after all. Shy and unsure of himself, always biting those sinful lips between white teeth. And those dark, wide eyes that seem to just SCREAM innocence.

Forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest. And Tyler was ripe for his taking.

He could have gone for Pogue, of course. The second eldest had something about him that was solid. Or Reid, who seemed untouchable like a raging fire. To break either of them would have been all the more satisfying.

But there was just something...enticing about going for Tyler.

The others were so protective of their baby boy. Chase could see it in their touches, in their smiles and looks. He would have to tell Caleb to be careful of where he wore his heart. The sleeve was always the worst place to put it.

He could see it now, the anger burning in Caleb's eyes just when he figured out what Chase had done to Tyler. The thought aroused him even more, making him laugh.

This was too easy.

It was in the forest, off all places, where he caught up with Tyler. The dark trees provided an excellent cover as he silently followed Tyler. He had to marvel at the carelessness of the older ones. To let the youngest out of the herd...That was essentially a death sentence.

"I'm surprised they left you alone."

Tyler spun around, feeling uneasiness creep up his spine when he saw Chase standing there. He smiled, trying not letting the other boy know he was afraid. "Hey C-Chase." Fuck, he hadn't meant to sound that scared.

Chase approached, a smirk playing over his lips. "Hey T-Tyler," he mimicked back. "I see you don't have your bodyguards with you. Such a shame. I would love for them to watch what I am going to do to you."

Tyler ran, trying to get at least a head start. Chase gave Tyler a few minutes. It was all part of the fun, letting his prey think they had a chance of escaping. He summoned a ball of power in his hand and shot it at the running teen. It flew straight, hitting Tyler in the legs. He fell with a cry of pain.

In an instant, Chase was on top of him. Tyler twisted away, clawing desperately along the ground. But Chase, bigger and more powerful, slammed him down. "It's okay," he cooed softly. "Just imagine I'm one of them." With ease, he ripped off Tyler's shirt. "After all, it will make it easier."

Tyler sobbed, still trying to fight. "Please...let me go. I won't tell. Just don't hurt me."

Chase laughed, running a hand over the teen's bared skin. "Beautiful baby boy. I couldn't leave you alone. Even if I wanted to."

Despite the terror of what was happening, Tyler flinched at the nickname. "Don't call me that," he ground out. Only the Covenant was allowed to call him that.

Chase narrowed his eyes in thought. "What? Baby Boy?" He drew the name out, enjoying the flinch that followed each syllable. "Fuck. You really do love them, don't you?"

Tyler closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're..."

"Oh, don't try and bullshit me. I've been watching you. It's kind of...pathetic how you follow them around." Bored with the lack of response, he dragged his nails across Tyler's back. The younger boy sobbed again in pain as blood welled up. "How does it feel to know that you would do ANYTHING for them, but they only view you as a wimpy side kick?"

Tyler gritted his teeth, trying to ignore Chase. But they words hit right on target. "Shut. Up."

Chase grinned. "Your right." He spun Tyler around, slamming him back into the ground. "Enough talk." Viciously, the older witch pressed his lips to Tyler's. He pulled back when the teen bit down on his lip savagely, drawing blood. Instead of anger though, Chase laughed. Somehow this scared Tyler even more. "I can see your going to be fun to break."

* * *

:(


End file.
